Magical Warriors
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: One day, Kanade wakes up from a strange dream. Afterwards, ominous beings called Witches start to torment her every day life, and only mysterious people called Magical Warriors are able to destroy them. And before she could become one herself, an odd boy stops her at every corner. Who is he, and what's his connection to her? OC replaces Madoka, and some characters are gender bent.
1. Prologue - Cobble Stones

**(A/N: Here's my new story! It's a Puella Magi Madoka Magica fanfiction story! I just finished this series, and I've got say it was fantastic, better than I expected! It really takes a realistic view on the whole 'magical girl' genre, which I love. This is probably the reason why I'm doing this new fanfic. Earlier, I've promised myself I wouldn't start any new fanfics until I at least finish some of my old ones. But I'm probably going to delete them instead of finishing them, unless people wish to take them off my hands. Anyway, before I start, let me clear something's up.**

 **1) Homura and Kyoko will be gender bent. Meaning they will be boys instead of girls in this story, so both boys and girls can become magical fighters. Homura will be called Kaen in this fanfic. Don't worry, they both have the same meaning 'flame', so there's nothing much…just a more muscular sounding name. And Kyoko will just be called Kyo in this fanfic. And most of their personality will remain the same…just some things will change that will usual differentiates between and a male and a female.**

 **2) Madoka will be replaced by an OC. Why? Besides me loving to write OC as main characters for those who know me and read my fanfics, I'm also replacing her because writing her makes me uneasy. Why? I don't know. Madoka is just one of those stereotypical, generic characters that if you were to replace her with anyone else… The story will relevantly remain the same. For a main character, she doesn't contribute much to the plot until the VERY end, but it's not her fault, it's due to Homura's interference. Another reason… At first, I was planning to make this a Homura/Madoka or should I say a Kaen/Madoka, but putting Madoka in romantic position… I just felt awkward thinking about someone so young and innocent being intimate with someone. So to squeeze my worries I just replace her with an OC, so I don't worry about OOCing Madoka because it isn't Madoka, it's an OC I created and I can do whatever the hell I want with the OC.**

 **3) So, yeah as stated in number two there will be pairings. Kaen/OC and a hint of Kyo/Sayaka. Yeah, I'm not into writing Yuri or Yaoi, which is why some of the characters are gender bent in the first place. I don't mind people who do though. It's just… I can't write something I'm not nor have any experience in. And let's face it, Madoka Magica would have made an awesome tragic love story, if some of the characters were actually male. At least, that's how I feel about it.**

 **4) Last note, this mainly follow the series' story-line, from point A to point B. But I will expand it a bit, like add more character interactions and such. Although, most scenarios will remain the same, so there should be no surprise on what happens because those who have actually watched the anime should know the plot. Like I said, this is just me expanding on it with an OC and a couple of gender bent characters. This is just my retake on the whole series, and yes… Rebellion will be added into the mix. It is a sequel to the original series, after all.**

 **Okay, that's all! I hope you will enjoy the story! And this story will have slow updates. Well, here we go!**

 **I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica!**

 **Beta'd by Lafuan Qifays)**

* * *

Prologue – Cobble Stones

The sound of hurried footsteps could be heard against eerily, soundless atmosphere. The girl couldn't keep control of her uneven breaths and erratic heartbeats. How could she anyway? Everything… Everything…! The world was possibly nearing its end!

A violent gush of wind whipped her hair around. The girl pushed a strand of purple hair out of her face, too concerned with her life to be annoyed. She ran as fast as she could to reach the top of the black and white swirling staircase.

She came to a rusty metal door. Sweaty hands gripped the handlebar, pulling it open, unsteadily. When the purple haired girl finally managed to pry to the door open, her purple eyes widened in horror at the sight that was presented to her.

The town…was in shambles. There was dead trees and isolated buildings floating around. Everything seemed utterly destroyed, wrecked, desecrated. She could barely make out the floating silhouette out in the distance. She took a quick glance towards her right to a dark haired boy about her age dressed in that weird, black cosplay outfit of his. He leapt into the air to confront the monstrosity that caused this terror before she could call out his name.

 _"Kanade."_

The girl, Kanade as she was called, whipped her head around to see a white cat-like creature staring up at her with his beady red eyes. His stoic, uncaring expression always annoyed her to no end! The city was annihilated, the world is in danger, and he doesn't fucking care!

 _"You can stop this."_ the creature spoke, trying to sound urgent.

"How do you expect me to do anything?" Kanade snapped. "I don't have any power!"

 _"But you can. All you have to do is become a Magical Warrior. Once you become one, you can put a stop to all this destruction. Only you can do it."_

The female paused, feeling both pressured and exhilarated at the same time. This is something that only she could do? Why? She didn't get it. Why only her? What God did she piss off to end up in this hell?!

Kanade clenched her fist, determination now gracing her pale face.

"Are you…?" she started out, licking her lips to moisten them. "Are you sure that I'm the only who can do this?"

 _"Absolutely!"_ the cat quickly replied, eagerly. _"Like I said, just become a Magical Warrior."_

Out of the corner of her eye, Kanade could spot the same boy plummeting downward, shouting something at her in desperation, but she couldn't make out the words. She guessed he was telling her to make the contract and that he needs help.

That gave her even more of a reason to make this damn contract! She will save that boy, save the city, save everyone!

Her body began to glow and everything turned white.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of the first chapter! Yay, it's short. It's just a prologue, after all. Before I go, let me clear up one more thing. There will be a few arcs. Obviously, this is going to be the first arc, following episodes one through nine of the anime. However, once it gets to the tenth episode, which is basically Homura's, or in this case, Kaen's, past that's when other arcs will start. Arcs are basically timelines, if that makes it easier.**

 **And let me get this off my chest. There are some characters I've absolutely hate! And Sayaka is one of them. She was fine when she was a Magical Girl, but once she becomes one, she starts to develop a superiority-inferiority complex. That's not the only thing that I find annoying about her. Although, I do hate her a LOT less in Rebellion. And just because I don't like Sayaka, doesn't mean I'm going bash her. So, Sayaka fans, don't worry. Sayaka is safe… Well, as safe as this fandom allows her to be.**

 **Okay! That's it. I'll take any kind of reviews, suggestions, and criticisms!)**


	2. Arc One: Magical Warriors -Normality

**(A/N: Here's the second chapter. Nothing much. Just taking a look into Kanade's every day life before it all comes crashing down. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Arc One: Magical Warriors – Normality

Fuchsia colored eyes fluttered open as a big yawn flowed out of the owner's mouth. She sat up from her bed, stretching her tired limbs until she heard a small 'pop'. "That was one freaky dream," Kanade muttered, softly, rubbing her neck soothingly to get all the kinks out.

She threw the blue sheet off her body, revealing her lime green pajama top and bottom. Her shoulder length, purple hair was in a disheveled mess.

Her room was fairly plain. The walls were painted a lavender color. There was a white piano on the left corner of the room. Her baby sister loved to pester her to teach her how to play. Not that she minded, she'll do anything to keep her disabled sister happy.

Other than that, there was bookshelf by her bed and a window with blue curtains flowing in the breeze. On the far right was where a computer on top of a brown desk laid with stacks of papers, music sheets to be precise.

"Kanade! Are you up yet?" a young woman's voice called out to her. "Hurry up, or you'll be late to school!"

"Alright, mom!" Kanade shouted back.

The girl decided to heed her mother's warnings, and prepared herself for another uneventful day at Mitakihara Middle School.

* * *

The middle schooler went across the broad hallway, and into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she was met with porcelain walls of the restroom. Various bathroom appliances, such as toothbrush, toothpaste, hair care products, were set amongst the countertop of the sink. Next to the golden rimmed mirror was a cabinet filled with numerous medicines and ointments.

Kanade began to shed her clothes. Turning on the shower, she stepped inside the bathtub and let out a content sigh. The warm water seemed to melt away all the stress and tension from her body, especially after that bizarre dream, no, nightmare she had.

What was that dream about anyway? It was so creepy! She could barely remember what transpired in it. It was chilling to say the least. Just thinking about it gave her the creeps. The dream was like something out of a horror movie.

And that boy… Who the hell was he? She was sure she had never met him before in her life. Then why did he appear in her nightmare? Something like that can't be natural! Nevertheless, dreams weren't meant to be normal.

It's just that… It felt like she had met the boy before, and that's what unnerved her. Did she perhaps encounter him in grade school and completely forgot about him? She wouldn't put it pass it. A lot of unfortunate situations happened while Kanade was in elementary school. Her father's and sister's accident for one.

Letting out a dejected sigh, Kanade turned off the shower. Grabbing the pink towel hanging off the rail, she wrapped it around her wet body. As swiftly as she could, the purple haired girl was finally clad in her Mitakihara Middle School uniform, which consisted of a light tan blouse with red bow at the neck and a black plaid skirt, red thigh high socks with a pair of brown shoes. Her purple hair was tied up into twin buns wrapped in a blue cloth with lime green ribbons and her bangs hanging over her forehead with strands of her hair flowing over her shoulders.

* * *

"There you are, sweetie! Good morning!"

"Good morning, big sis!"

Both her mother and sister greeted Kanade as she stepped down the ramp. She instantly smelled a delicious aroma. Taking another whiff, nothing seemed to be burnt this time.

"Good morning, mom, Fuu," Kanade greeted her family. She giggled. "You're getting better at cooking mom. Nothing seems to be burning this time."

"Hey! I can cook just fine." Her mother retorted, feeling flustered. "I just had a few minor setbacks is all."

Both her daughters couldn't hold in their laughter anymore. It came out in full force as the hearty laughs filled the room, making the woman scowl.

Her mother was dressed in a dark blue business-like outfit. She had short burgundy hair with a black hairclip parting her bangs to the left side of her face. Her lips were painted with red lipstick and she has brown eyes. Black heels adorned her feet. Since she was cooking, she wore a yellow apron over her suit.

Kanade walked over to the dining table, leaning over the wheelchair and playfully ruffled her eight year old sister's hair. Her sister's hair was the same color as their mother's, except hers was longer, reaching down to her waist and small twin tails came adorning the sides of her hair. Fuu wore a yellow blouse, a pink pleated skirt with black suspenders, white knee high socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her fuchsia eyes glimmered with joy as she munched on piece of buttered biscuit, humming in delight.

"Here's your breakfast, Kanade." Her mother set down a plate of buttered biscuits, eggs, and bacons.

Kanade immediately took a seat in the empty chair, not wasting a minute to start munching hungrily on her food. "Wow, mom! I can really see that your cooking has improved!" she praised, happily.

"Of course, dear! Your father wasn't the only cook around here," her mom laughed, whole heartedly, although, there was a tinge of sadness in her voice. It was understandable. They all missed dad! He was the center of this entire family. Being a stay-at-home father, he was always there to say 'good morning' when they wake up, and to wish them 'goodnight' when it's time for bed. Before the accident, he used to do all the domestic duties around the house while their mother went on business trips.

Speaking of the incident, her dad's death and her sister's total loss of the use of her legs was due to a car accident two years ago. Lately, Mitakihara was receiving more and more accidents, specifically random car crashes. However, Kanade never paid them much mind since no one she cares about were involved in those disasters. Not until those same misfortunes cost the purple haired girl her father's life and Fuu's legs. Now, she just wanted to find and discover what was causing these life threatening catastrophes.

"How are your studies coming along, dear?"

Her mother's question snapped her out of her unpleasant thoughts. "They're okay, I guess," purple haired girl answered without a beat. "But classes are a little boring at times." She sighed, and stabbed a piece of biscuit and popped it in her mouth. "Though, Ms. Saotome does talk about her love life at times, it gets quite amusing." She sighed, indicating her boredom, after taking a sip of her juice. "Even so, I wish for something really… I don't know… interesting to happen."

"Huh?" Fuu stopped eating to stare at her older sister with curious eyes. "But isn't school fun enough, sis?"

Kanade shot her sister an incredulous look. "You're still in grade school, Fuu. I can see why you think it's so fun. All you do is arts and crafts."

"Hey!" The little girl pouted.

"Anyway, I think you're getting the wrong idea. I'm not saying that school's boring. After all, I do like hanging out with my friends. I just want something…different to happen. Something…out of this world," the middle schooler expressed, thoughtfully.

"Be careful what you wish for, Kanade, or else it might come back to haunt you," Kanade's mother teased, playfully flicking her daughter's forehead.

"Ow! Mom, that hurt!" she whined.

The lady of the household giggled. "Kanade, you should probably get going, or you'll be late."

Alarmed by her mother's statement, Kanade quickly stuffed the rest of her breakfast down her mouth, and grabbed her bag, kicking her chair in with her foot. "I'll be going now!"

"Hold on for a second…" Her mom called out to her as she reached the doorknob. She paused to glance at her. "I'll be going on a month long business trip, so I need you to take care of the house and Fuu while I'm gone, okay, Kanade?"

Kanade smiled, puffing out her chest in a confident manner. "Yep! You can count on me, mom!"

The mother smiled in return at her eldest daughter's exuberant response. "I'll leave after I drop Fuu off to school. Don't forget to pick her up after you're done with classes."

"Yay!" Fuu cried out, excitedly. "That means Kanade can help me practice playing the piano."

Kanade gave her sister an apologetic look. "Sorry, Fuu, but I have basketball practice after school."

Fuu pouted, disappointment filling her eyes. "Aww! Can't skip a day?"

"It doesn't work like that, Fuu. Besides, I can't let my teammates down, can I?"

The eight year old just huffed, turning her head away in anger.

"But I'll be able to help you practice tomorrow," Kanade said, soothing her sister's childish anger, and it worked as Fuu gave Kanade a big, happy grin.

"Okay!"

Happy to see her sister calm down, Kanade opened the door. "Well, I'm going to school. Bye!"

"Goodbye, dear."

"Bye, big sis!"

Both their mother and Fuu waved at Kanade as she closed the door behind her in a hurry.

* * *

As Kanade was walking down her usual road to school, she couldn't help but to berate herself about her earlier comment about wanting something crazy and unexplainable to suddenly turn up. She rubbed her face out of frustration. Why the hell would she wish for something like that to happen? Man, that dream must have really got to her. It's messing with her head!

It's not the dream, per say, that made Kanade feel uneasy… It was who was in it. That boy… She was absolutely sure she hasn't met him before! Then why would she fantasy, no matter how distorted it was, about a guy, quite handsome she may add even if she only saw a glimpse of his face, in such horrific nightmare?! It makes no sense! It's just creepy! Does that make her a creep or even a pervert for dreaming up such a cute, mysterious guy?

Unfortunately, the dull strumming of her heart and the faint blush she had despite her shock, didn't deprave her of her earlier minor freak out. It was as IF she did know him from somewhere, but she lost those memories somehow… And that's what scared her! Maybe she was involved in some accident that caused temporary amnesia. Although, it seemed like a good explanation for the strange nostalgic feelings over a strange person, her mother would have most likely informed her of said accident and she would have seen that boy visiting, but he never did.

The purple haired girl sighed, helplessly.

"Hey! Kanade!"

The girl in question snapped out of her confusing and depressing thoughts to see two girls, one with short blue hair and eyes and the other with long green hair and green eyes, waving at her, dressed in the same school uniform as her.

Kanade, sending a casual smile, so as to not seem suspicious, waved back. "Sup, Sayaka, Hitomi!" She sped up to catch up to her friends.

"Wow, Kanade… I've seen you've changed your hairstyle. It looks good on you!" Sayaka praised her, playfully punching her arm.

"Thanks, but do you have to punch me so hard, Sayaka?" Kanade grumbled, rubbing the spot her friend hit a little too hard.

"What?" Sayaka blinked, feigning confusion. "I barely even hit you."

Before Kanade could lash out at the blue haired girl's teasing, Hitomi decided to step in. "What's the occasion, Kanade? Did you change your style to get noticed?" she asked. Although, the question was innocent in nature, it didn't stop Kanade's face from turning a light shade of pink.

Sayaka's grin widened at seeing her purple haired friend's embarrassed expression. "Ah! So you do want to get noticed! Who is he?" she pressed, oddly excited.

Kanade's face turned red. Should she tell them by this horrific apocalyptic dream she had? What would they think about her fantasizing about some guy she never met?

She shook her head. Can't tell them, she concluded. "I didn't do this to get noticed by a boy," Kanade snapped, hopefully trying to sound convincing. "I have basketball practice today, okay? It'll be annoying to have my hair down. It'll just get in the way."

Sayaka seemed to ponder this. "I see… You do have a point."

"So you're not interested in romance, Kanade?" Hitomi inquired. "I get all these love letters from different guys that I simply can't decide," she finished, dreamily.

"Yeah, everyone should have your problems," the blue haired girl snickered.

Ignoring her, the purple haired girl spoke up. "You have to be careful about who you pick though, Hitomi. For all you know, most of those guys only like because you're a rich girl. They probably just want money."

"Isn't that kind of harsh, Kanade?" Sayaka asked, glancing uneasily at their green haired girl's somber expression.

Seeing what the bluenette meant, the purple haired girl scratched the back of her head at seeing Hitomi's saddened face. "Don't take it that way, Hitomi. I'm sure there will be some men who like you for you, and not your possessions." She pouted. "Besides, you have a rocking body. Better than mine. I'm…nearly flat compared to you and Sayaka."

"Aw… You are just too cute when you're embarrassed, Kanade!" Sayaka squealed, hugging her friend from behind.

Hitomi let out a light cough to grab both girls' attention.

A ringing of bells could be heard.

"Oh, crap!" Kanade shouted. "We should hurry, or we're going to be late!"

* * *

The school was fairly large and made mostly of glass. It was surrounded by trees and a fence by three sides. Kanade had to wonder who was the head architecture for the structure of the school, as they were clearly worthwhile geniuses. When an earthquake shakes the core of school and glass start shattering, they can also crouch down and held their head as dangerously sharp objects fly at them, ripping through flesh.

As usual and much too her dissatisfaction, the school day continued on with its normal, boring, slow paced self. Nothing changing, always uneventful, forever stuck at the same boring routine.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Sayaka and Hitomi, Kanade went to pick up her little sister from school. The elementary school wasn't too far from her school. Only a few miles. Just a few twist and turns and she should make it to Fuu's school by the time it's over.

It took only half an hour for Kanade to make it to the Mitakihara Elementary School. Just like most of the buildings in this city, the school was mostly made of glass. The purple haired girl could spot small children running up to their parents in excitement as they were getting picked up.

She spotted her sister by the front of the school, glancing around, probably waiting for her arrival. Smiling, Kanade stalked forward.

"Big sis!" Fuu called out, happily as she finally spotted her sister.

"That's your sister?" a taller brown haired woman asked, pointing at the approaching purple haired girl. The paraplegic nodded her head in excitement.

The teacher scanned the girl up and down, scrutinizing the middle schooler as she got closer. There didn't seem to be anything bad about her.

"Kanade!" Fuu shouted, cheerfully.

Kanade got down at eye level with her baby sister and enveloped her in a hug, which she eagerly returned.

"Are you Fuu's sister?"

Fuchsia eyes stared up at the woman. She stood up, a kind smile stretched across her face. "Yes, I am. I'm Kanade. I'm here to pick up my sister."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hitoko Kaze. I'm her homeroom teacher," the brown haired woman greeted her with a pleasant smile, reaching out her hand to her.

Smiling, the middle schooler took it. "As much as I like to stay and chat, but I have to get back to school before basketball practice starts," Kanade explained. "If I leave now, I might just barely make it."

Kanade pushed Fuu's wheelchair forward, getting ready to leave the schoolyard.

"You girls take care!" The teacher shouted after them as they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"How was school today, Fuu?" Kanade asked, trying to start up a conversation.

It was a nice day out today. It wasn't too hot, mainly due to the cooling breeze. The streets were busy as cars zoomed in and out across the roads.

Pushing the chair forward, Kanade slightly listened as Fuu talked animatedly about her day.

A thought came to her mind. "Fuu, are you hungry? Do you have anything to eat, any snacks?"

The paraplegic pursed her lips. "No, I don't have anything to eat. Why?"

"I'm going to be at practice for a few hours, so we might miss dinner," the purple haired girl explained. "Tell you what? How about we stop at the mall and buy a couple of burgers and a drink?"

"Yay!" Fuu clapped her hands, excitedly.

* * *

After much delay, Kanade was able to make it to her school's gym just in time.

"Good, Kanade, you're here," her coach spoke up. Her eyes caught sight of the girl she was rolling around. Her lips pressed together in confusion. "Who is this girl? She's not supposed to be here," she said, sternly, staring at the purple haired girl straight in the eye.

"Oh, she's my sister, Fuu. My mom's out of town, so I'm in charge of her," Kanade quickly clarified.

The coach nodded her head in understanding. "Well, keep her out of the way. We don't want you get distracted during practice."

"Alright."

Kanade pushed her sister up to the bleachers, turning her around so she can face the court. She bent down to her level. "You have everything you need? Books, homework, and food?" she asked, checking her sister's schoolbag.

"Yep! I have it all here!" Fuu chirped. "How long are you going to stay here?"

"Just for a couple of hours." She ruffled the girl's hair. "Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it."

"And you promise to help me play the piano tomorrow?"

Kanade grinned. "Promise."

Fuu beamed, happily hugging her sister, and Kanade returned the hug.

"Girls, go to the locker room and get changed!" the coach's voice boomed. "Practice starts in five minutes!"

"Got to go," the purple haired girl said. "Be a good girl, okay?"

"Okay!" the paraplegic replied. "Good luck, big sis!"

As Kanade came in and out of the locker room dressed in a red and white sports uniform, she couldn't help to feel that something was off ever since basketball practice started. She decided to just ignore it in favor of her concentration of the game.

Fuu munched on the cheeseburger her big sister bought for her as she turned another page. She was getting more and more bored as the hours passed. How much longer until her sister's practice was over?

Once she was done with the burger, she set the wrapper back in the bag.

Just then, a strange clicking sound could be heard, making the paraplegic almost jolt of her seat, only if she could.

"What was that?" Fuu muttered to herself, worry evident in her voice. She looked around to see that nothing looked out of the ordinary, and no one else seemed to notice anything, not even Kanade.

Must have just been her imagination. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, as if someone was watching her, spying on her. She opted to ignore it. Her big sister was here! If anything were to happen to her, Kanade will be there to protect her!

As Fuu continued to read, the clicking sound seemed to have gotten louder, closer even. The little girl stared at the female basketball players, now wondering how none of them couldn't hear such an annoying noise.

Childish curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to investigate. When no one was looking, Fuu wheeled herself silently as she could out of the gym.

The clicking noise got louder.

It seemed to be coming down the hall.

Fuu knew she shouldn't be going off alone, her mom and sister warned her of that numerous of times. But she couldn't sit still any longer, she was getting bored!

She wheeled herself down the hall. Although, the more she rolled, the longer the hallway seemed to be.

How is that possible?

The lights of the hallway were dimming. Darkness shrouded the third grader, making her shake in fear.

Maybe this was a bad idea, she quickly concluded turning around. However, everything turned black. Nothing could be seen from miles. Fear etched across Fuu's face, she let out a scream.

* * *

"Alright, ladies! Practice is over!" the girls' basketball coach announced. "Go back to the locker room, and change out of your basketball uniform."

"Okay!"

Kanade watched as her teammates entered the locker room. She glanced at the spot were sister was…or was supposed to be.

"Fuu?" Kanade called out, checking around the bleachers. She wasn't anywhere in sight. Panic started to course through her.

"Has anyone seen my sister?" she desperately asked her teammates. They stared at her in confusion, shaking their heads. None of them have seen her.

Terror coursed through her. What if that dream really was real? Her sister… Her life's in danger! Wishing for some excitement at school… How could she have been so stupid?! She wanted something abnormal to happen and here it is ready to bite her in the butt, taking the one person that means the most to her, her baby sister.

Kanade quickly ran out of the gym, going to the hall as fast as her tired feet could carry her. "Fuu! Where are you? Fuu!"

She couldn't stop the dread that was piling up inside her. What if Fuu was kidnapped? This was her fault! She should have paid more attention to her little sister. Now, she was paying the ultimate price for it.

Her shoes padded silently across the hall. Soon, she spotted a mob of burgundy hair. Sighing in relief, Kanade called out to her. "Fuu! Fuu, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, she's fine."

The purple haired middle schooler then took notice of the blonde standing next her sister.

"What happened to her?!" she asked, panic coursing through her.

The blonde offered the distraught sibling a gentle smile. "You're sister just passed out is all. You know, a child shouldn't be wondering around these hallways alone. It could be very dangerous, if they got lost."

Kanade's face saddened by that remark. "I know. I was in the middle of practice. She must gotten bored and wandered off. Fuu… I always tell her not to go off on her own…"

The unconscious girl started to wake up. Once she spotted her older sister, she started to wail. "Kanade! Big sister!" she cried, wrapping her arms tightly around Kanade. "Where were you? I was so scared!"

"It's okay. It's okay, Fuu," Kanade said, soothingly, trying to calm down both of their nerves. "Don't wander off like that. You had me so worried!"

"Thank you for… Huh?" She turned to face the blonde, only to find out she had disappeared. The purple haired girl didn't think too hard on the female's strange disappearance, her crying and distraught sister comes first.

After Fuu calmed down a little, Kanade tried asking her what happened. All she got was hiccups and incoherent sentences. Something about darkness, flowers, and monsters.

The more she spoke, the more the older sibling got agitated. It actually sounded like her dream was coming to life!

 _"_ _No…!"_ Kanade shook her head in denial. _"Fuu must have just hit her head."_

* * *

As they made it home, neither of the sisters felt like they had the energy to stay up any longer.

"Big sister?" Fuu finally spoke up, her voice still trembling.

"Yes, Fuu?" Kanade quickly replied, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. She's supposed to the big, strong, confident sister Fuu looks up to. If she got scared, it'll just make her sister worry and cry even more.

"Can I… Can I sleep in your room?" Fuu asked, quietly. "I'm too s-scared to sleep by my-myself."

Without answering, Kanade parked the chair by the door. Carrying her sister, she opened the door to her bedroom, and gently placed her on the bed, covering her with the blanket.

"Is this better?" Kanade asked, offering her a gentle smile.

Fuu hummed in appreciation, however, the fear was still evident in her eyes. "Can you play the piano for me? It'll probably help me to sleep."

"Yes, of course."

Kanade played a soothing lullaby on her keyboard, easing her sister to sleep. As Fuu was lulled to dreamland, the purple haired girl couldn't stop the dread that was flowing through her. Something happened… Something ominous… First a creepy nightmare, now this…! It's just a coincidence, right? There's no such things are ghost, magic, or monsters! No such…weirdness exist… It shouldn't!

Little did she know, Kanade's daily life was about to turn around.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Phew! It was longer than I thought, though. Just an insight on my OC's life before everything Madoka Magica happens. There's a few things that I need to clarify more regarding this fanfic and my thoughts on Puella Magi Madoka Magica.**

 **1) As I said before, there will be more character interactions. And to do that, I decided to extend that time loop a little. So instead of Walpurgisnacht appearing by the end of the month… I extended it up to three months. Gives me time to develop the characters and the romance that will happen between them. Makes it more believable, too. Who falls in love after knowing a person for only three weeks? So… Yeah, there's that. That means some characters will last a little longer than they did in the anime.**

 **2) This is somewhat related to the first one. Since I've expanded the time, it gives me more of a reason for the characters to get close. Because I feel like in the anime, they weren't that close at all, besides Madoka and Sayaka since they've known each other since childhood. For instance, the scene where Madoka and Sayaka were mourning Mami's death… Although, depressing, I just felt like they were crying over their shattered fantasy of a glamorous Magical Girl lifestyle and facing the true reality of being Magical Girls than her actual death. I mean, they were still, technically, strangers. Knowing a person for a day and half does NOT make you friends. They don't really know anything about Mami outside of her being a Magical Girl. That's something I got to fix.**

 **3a) Some of the characters I feel are just used for plot device… Sayaka and Madoka. They're supposed to be the two main characters, yet we know nothing about them. I hear that some people say that Sayaka's unrequited love is all you need to know about her, but that really isn't satisfying to me. I need to know more. Why should I care so much about a person's love life, if I don't know who they are? I only really liked Sayaka in the first quarter of the series… Afterwards, when she developed a superiority-inferiority complex upon becoming a Magical Girl, she started to irritate me in ways I can't understand. Although, I did feel little emotional when she turned into a witch. Poor girl. There's nothing to really to write home about. People say she's the most tragic character in anime, but I've seen worse. Sayaka is one of those characters I just don't care about. I feel sorry for her, but I don't like her. Maybe her yelling at Madoka and blaming everyone for her problems is what got to me. She's starts off as seemingly selfless characters, but dies being a truly selfish one.**

 **3b) Now onto Madoka… Ah, sweet, sweet Madoka. What can I say about her? Nothing… Nothing at all. I've got nothing. Nothing good, nothing bad. And that's…not okay. Yes, I do love her innocent nature… That's what I like about her… That's the only thing I like about her. Why? Because she has nothing going on. We know almost nothing about her other than the fact on how overjoyed she is to be a Magical Girl. I mean, she's the protagonist! Can't we have some insight on her life? Madoka is as generic and stereotypical as female characters come. The whole… 'I have nothing going on with my life' reason to become a Magical Girl felt forced, at least to me. Why? Because I just felt like it was just boring exposition… A lame reason for use to connect to her and to her problems. I just wish we knew more about Madoka. How her life was before all these shenanigans happened. I mean, she is the protagonist! And just because of that I think… the anime was more plot-driven than character-driven. The characters acting a certain way just because for the convenience of the plot. Seriously, the author tried too hard to make a good, all around nice character, I should say, and out came generic mary-sue. And if you have seen his other work, you'll know what I mean.  
**

 **4) The series overall… I liked Madoka Magica from beginning to end. And I'm one of those rare people who are satisfied with the ending of Rebellion, and not really surprised on how it turned out. I've seen some people call it bullshit, but how are you that surprised? Homura and Madoka had an abusive relationship since the beginning of the anime. Although, Homura tried everything to protect Madoka, she was kind of abusing Madoka emotionally to do it. The ending really… Just proved how unhealthy Homura's and Madoka's relationship really is, and how obsessive Homura is towards Madoka. Is it just me, or does Homura remind you of Yuno Gasai from Future Diary? Just less…psychotic?**

 **And don't worry, Kaen (male-Homura) will appear next chapter! Tell me what you think! And see you next chapter!)**


	3. Transfer Student

**(A/N: Here's chapter three of 'Magical Warriors'. Now… The fun begins! Enjoy!)**

* * *

Transfer Student

"Fuu! No!"

Kanade woke up with jolt. Her mind slowly registered her surroundings.

She realized that she was laying on floor.

What happened? Why was she on the floor?

She let her mind focus on what happened yesterday, trying to convey last night's memories. She remembered saying goodbye to Sayaka and Hitomi, picking up Fuu from school, attending basketball practice, and then… And then…!

Her eyes widened in shock and fear!

Fuu! She… She disappeared!

Kanade remembered feeling utterly horrified by the thought of her baby sister being kidnapped by some lunatic. She searched frantically for her until she saw her passed out. She was too tired to process the whole endeavor from last night.

The purple haired girl drowsily stood up. She stared at the clock to realize that it was almost 'seven forty-five'. Her eyes widened in shock. She was going to be late to school!

Damn! Last night must have tired her out more than she thought.

Fuchsia eyes turned to the sleeping form of her baby sister. Tears started to leak from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. She can't let her sister see her cry. She has to remain the 'cool and confident' big sister that Fuu knows. After all, she looks up to her like a role model.

Trying to regain her composure, Kanade silently made her way out the room to get herself prepared for school before waking up Fuu.

She already resigned herself to being late to school, maybe even missing first period. So, there was no need to rush. It's not like it's the first time she's been late.

Kanade got dressed as quickly as she could, remembering Fuu has to get ready for school as well. Her hair still was a bit choppy, and if someone looked close enough, there was some faint bags, indicating she had an unpleasant night, thanks to yesterday's unfortunate events.

Being dressed in her uniform already, Kanade, with much reluctance, opted to wake Fuu. As much she wanted her sister to sleep in after the dreadful night she had, she knew that Fuu couldn't really miss school.

As the older sister shook the younger one awake, big round fuchsia popped up with a start. Fuu frantically glanced every which way before spotting her big sister. Tears began to form.

Kanade inwardly sighed, dreading this. She wrapped Fuu into a hug, as she cried on her shoulder, telling her everything was fine… That she just had a bad dream. But she knew…she knew that it was not fine. She won't rest until she found the culprit responsible for Fuu's distraught!

* * *

"Where is she?"

"You don't think Kanade is sick today, Sayaka?"

"Nah, I highly doubt it. Knowing her, she's probably just overslept and is running late…again," the blue haired girl replied with a sigh.

Sayaka and Hitomi were strolling down their usual path to school, both decided to just walk to school without Kanade.

It was fairly nice out. The sun was out, but it wasn't blazing hot, thanks to the cool breeze. The sound was rustling leaves were heard, and birds chirped as they sung their 'good morning' song.

Sayaka was honestly trying to think up of ways to start up a conversation with just Hitomi. Sure they're friends, but she hasn't known her as long as she known Kanade. Plus, Kanade usually tagged along most of the time. It's rare for it to just be the two of them. And that what frustrated her! She wasn't the quiet type. Silence bugs her, but it was hard for her to come up with a suitable topic worth conversing about without Kanade around.

Luckily for her, she didn't need to as Hitomi already made that approach.

"Did you know that we're getting a transfer student today?" Hitomi asked.

Sayaka blinked. "A transfer student? How did you know that, Hitomi?"

"I heard some of the teachers and students talking about it the other day," the green haired girl replied.

The other girl seemed deep in thought. "A transfer student, huh?" She let out small, boisterous laugh. "That sounds kind of awesome! I wonder what they're like. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Hitomi shook her head. "No. I only know that the student should be coming in today. I'm not sure if they are even in our class."

"Well, as long as they aren't some weirdo or a delinquent of any kind, I'm okay with whoever they are."

* * *

As they made it into their classroom, Sayaka and Hitomi took their usual seats in the back of the room.

Ms. Saotome coughed lightly to get the students attention.

"Alright, class. I have something very urgent to tell you, so pay attention." She stomped her feet on the ground, slightly shaking the front row of desks. A stern expression was plastered on her face.

"The best way to cook an egg… Is it sunny side up or down?" She pointed her pointer at the male student in the front desk with short brown hair and matching eyes. "C'mon, Nakazawa! I don't have all day!"

The boy in question seemed appalled at being called out in such a ridiculous manner. It was embarrassing to say the least. "Um…" He didn't know how to respond. He was at lost for words. "I guess, either way. It doesn't really matter?" He finally answered, hoping his response would please the teacher.

Kazuko nodded her head, rather pleased. "That's right, it doesn't matter what way the egg is cooked. Therefore, you should never judge a woman's beauty by the way she cooks her eggs!" She snapped her pointer in half out of frustration. "Remember girls, don't associate with boys who are picky about the way their eggs are cooked. And you boys better not grow up to be such picky eaters."

After calming down, her lips twitched upward into a smile, seeming to forget her earlier outburst. "Okay, class, we have a new student joining us from now on."

Baffled mutters of 'that should have come first' rang around the room.

"Mr. Akemi, come on in!"

Just then, a boy with long black hair that reached past his shoulders and violet eyes strolled into the classroom. His pace was even and confident. He emotionlessly stood in front of the class.

He wore the Mitakihara Middle School male uniform, which consisted of a cream colored jacket, matching pants, and brown shoes. The first few buttons of his jacket was undone showing off the black t-shirt he wore underneath.

There were quiet murmurs, mainly among the girls, about how cute and handsome he looked, however, it seemed that the newcomer either didn't hear or simply ignored them.

"My name is Kaen Akemi. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, tonelessly. His voice was deep, low pitched, and void of any emotion.

A ray of hand claps sounded throughout the room.

Kazuko seemed quite displeased as the boy didn't speak anymore about himself.

Seeing that his name was spelt wrong, he silently took a marker and corrected it.

Ms. Saotome let out a strained smile. "Um, okay, Mr. Akemi, please take a sit anywhere you like."

Kaen silently nodded at Ms. Saotome before walking towards the empty seat in front of the class.

"Now class, let's begin today's lesson."

* * *

First period rolled around without any other disturbances. During the break time, the class, mostly the females, although some males were also interested, decided to use this time to get to know their new classmate.

"What school did you go to before, Akemi?" one female asked.

"I went to a private Catholic School in Tokyo," Kaen replied.

"What sports do you play?" a male student asked.

"None in particular."

"Wow, you have such long, soft, and silky hair for guy! How do you do it? What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Suzuki! How can you ask such inappropriate question?" a girl shouted at her friend for her indecency, her face colored a deep red.

"What? I know you're dying to know if Akemi's in a relationship as well, Miyuki." She turned her head back at Kaen, looking at him with hopeful eyes. "So? Are you?"

"No, I'm not currently dating anyone," Kaen said, tonelessly. However, the gritting of his teeth were missed by the students.

"Do you…want to go out some time?"

The black haired boy avoided pinching the bridge of his nose. "No thanks. I'm not interested in dating at the moment."

"Oh…" Most of the girls were disappointed with that response, missing their chance to date such a hot guy.

Just then, Kanade came rushing in the classroom, heavily breathing and out of breath.

"You're late again, Ms. Yuki," Ms. Saotome spoke, sternly.

Kanade rubbed her head and let out a sheepish laugh. "Sorry, Ms. Saotome. I had a rough night, and I had to drop my little sister off at school."

Kazuko just sighed. "Well, you missed first period. I'll give you the make-up work after school. And we have a new student!"

Kanade tilted her head. "A new transfer student? Who?"

"He's right behind you," Kazuko gestured towards the boy directly behind the purple haired girl.

The girl turned to see who the teacher was pointing at, however, as soon as she spotted the guy in question, her eyes widened in dismay. Everything around her remained frozen. It was just her and that boy.

" _He's… He's the guy from my dream the other day…!"_ Kanade thought, bewildered. Her heart was pounding rapidly against her chest, wrenching in apprehension. The way he stared at her didn't help matters either. It felt like he wasn't just staring at her, he was looking right through her! That made her all the more nervous, which is unlike her. She's never been this anxious before in her entire life.

"Ms. Yuki!" Kazuko called out to her, snapping Kanade out of her stupor. "You know, it's rude to stare. Be a good girl and introduce yourself."

With uneasy steps, Kanade walked towards the newcomer's desk. "Um, hi, my name is Kanade Yuki," she introduced herself. She tried to stay as composed as possible. The way his violet eyes just stared at her, impassive and soulless, made her all the more nervous.

"I'm Kaen Akemi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Yuki." Even his voice, although smooth, held little emotion.

She reached a hand out for him to shake, but quickly retracted it when it seemed like he wasn't going to return the gesture.

Kaen sighed softly, holding his head with one hand. "Sorry, Yuki, I don't mean to be disrespectful. It's just been a stressful day for me."

Kanade blinked before her face broke out into a smile. Oh, so that was the problem? He was simply nervous about his first day. Silly her for thinking he was some kind of crude and uncouth stalker. "Don't worry, today's been stressful for me, too."

"If you don't mind, would you take me to the nurse's office?" Kaen asked, ignoring the whines of disappointments from the other girls.

"Um, yeah, sure. Just let me put down my bag down." Kanade didn't want to be impolite. And besides, he's the new transfer student. It's important to be courteous and make a good first impression, especially after her earlier blunder.

Kaen nodded.

Kanade made her way towards her desk, which was right next to Sayaka's. The girl in question offered her friend a cheeky grin.

"What?" Kanade finally asked. That just made Sayaka's grin widen.

"I see you've met the new guy," Sayaka responded with some hidden slyness in her voice.

The purple haired girl raised a questionable eyebrow. "Your point being?"

The bluenette's grin turned into a mischievous smirk. "I can already see you have a crush on him. Oh, this is just perfect! Love at first sight!"

Kanade's face turned beet red in embarrassment at such an outlandish accusation, as she glanced around the classroom to make sure nobody was listening, especially Kaen. She didn't want Kaen's first impression of her being a perverse ditz.

She honestly didn't have time to listen to the blue haired girl's rants about romance and true love. Frankly, the purple haired girl often wondered who was more girly, her or Sayaka? Or are they both so tomboyish and girlish enough that they are simply meant to be friends? Sayaka is honest and brash while she's infatuated with idea of romance and falling in love and adores classical music, as Kanade herself is self-assertive and strong willed and is on the basketball team, yet loves to go shopping for dresses, skirts, generally cute clothing during her free time. Despite all that, they are both genuinely kindhearted people.

Kanade let out an exasperated sigh. "Just watch my stuff, Sayaka," she said, putting her bag down on her seat. "I kept Kaen waiting long enough."

"Alright, but you better not plan on dating him, Kanade, you're going to be my future wife, remember?" Sayaka joked, cheekily.

Kanade decided to ignore her while keeping her blush at bay as she walked up to Kaen's desk.

"Uh, sorry to keep you waiting, Akemi," the purple haired girl said, apologetically. "Shall we go?"

"It's fine," Kaen replied, nonchalantly, getting up from his seat. "Lead the way."

As Kanade turned her back towards him, she was oblivious of the dark look the black haired boy sported on his face as she lead the way to the nurse's office.

* * *

The walk down to the nurse's office proved to be a fraught experience for Kanade as she continued leading the way. Not because of seeing the not-so-subtle stares and mundane whispers of students all around, even the ones through the transparency of a classroom, but because of Kaen's inert silence.

Does he have anything he wanted to ask her? About the classes? What the clubs are like? Any school activity that might peak his interest? Anything about the school in general?

And the way he walked wasn't someone of apprehensive steps of being in a foreign territory, but with a cool confidence and great familiarity of the area, as if he walked through these hallways dozens of times before. But that couldn't be possible, right? He's new here after all.

The dark haired teen sure was the reticent type. She quickly figured that if she wanted to get anywhere with this mysterious guy, the purple haired girl had to make the first approach.

"So…," Kanade started, quite awkwardly. "How'd you like the school so far?"

"It's fine," Kaen replied, not missing a beat.

"Um, is there anything in particular you want to know about?"

"Not really."

"Huh?" Kanade was more confused now that her assumption was proving somewhat correct. Deep down, she was hoping to get the guy to open up a little. She thought Kaen was just the shy and reserved type. His shyness keeping him from speaking up and his curiosity of wanting to observe things from afar until he had the courage to seek it. However, that didn't seem to be the case. He was more of the cold and aloof type it seemed.

"I just got here. It's too earlier to make a decision," Kaen elaborated, sensing the unease and suspicion coming out of the girl in front of him.

"Oh…" She rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly. What to say? What to say? "Say, Akemi?"

Unnoticed by her, Kaen's fist clenched. "Kaen is fine. Just call me Kaen," he said, keeping his voice under control, and doing a pretty good job of it.

Fuchsia eyes widened. Calling him by his first name? Isn't that a little too…informal? They weren't actually close enough to be so casual with each other. After all, they literally just meet today, a few minutes ago, nonetheless.

"Kaen…uh…"

"What is it?" the dark haired teen asked.

"Nothing really, it's just that…me calling you by your first name… Isn't that too…unconventional?" the purple haired girl questioned, nervously. "Not that I mind… Your name does sound cool. It means 'flame', right? It's a cool name to fit a cool guy, like you, and…"

In the midst of her rambling, Kanade failed to notice how the transfer student's face darkened considerably. She had no idea how much this conversation was affecting him.

Kanade realized that they had walked quite the distance. They made it to the part of the school where it lacked any students and a person could see the scenery outside, which was quite beautiful by the way. The way the leaves swayed hypnotically and the sun glowing with its radiant rays of light.

"Kanade."

Kanade turned as Kaen called out her name, however, she was not expecting him to stare at her with such a cold and dark glare.

"Huh?" Fear was creeping through her. "What is it, Kaen?" She tried desperately to keep it at bay, but it wasn't panning out.

The corner of his lips turned upwards into a cynical smirk as he took slow and intimidating steps towards her. With every step he took, the girl took a nervous step backwards in return. Unfortunately, her back hit the glass wall behind her. One hand was pressed against the wall beside her, keeping her trapped.

"Kanade Yuki… Do you adore your current life, and do you cherish your family and friends?" Kaen solicited, towering over her lithe body in a menacing manner.

"Why do you even care about all that? We just met!" Despite her fears, Kanade's more aggressive and protective side was starting to show. What she didn't expect was for the transfer student's smirk to widen, as if he was anticipating that kind of response from her, which creeped her out even more.

She opted to fight him, knowing that she herself was a decent fighter having taken a few jujutsu classes in her younger days. However, that thought was immediately washed down the drain as she possible figured out that somewhere deep down the guy towering over her was probably stronger and faster than her. There was something deep inside her telling her not to fight him.

Kaen reached up to stroke her cheek, causing the girl to flinch at his unwelcomed touch. Just the sort of reaction he was seeking, fear and submission. "Just checking, don't want anything to HAPPEN to them."

Fuchsia colored eyes widened, panic coursing through her as she stared at her assailant's threatening violet orbs. "Wh-what do you mean? What are you talking about, you creep? You wouldn't dare do anything to my mom and sister!"

He leaned into her ear. "Don't worry, no harm will come to them as long as you don't do anything to change yourself," he whispered, darkly.

"Change myself? What's that supposed to me? Change what about myself?"

"If someone ever offers you a deal of a lifetime, don't take it, otherwise, everything you ever loved will be gone forever."

Afterwards he leaned away from her with that sinister smirk still plastered on his face. "I'd advise to not disregard my warning, Kanade Yuki." And with that, he stalked away, leaving a startled and fearful Kanade behind.

Weakly, Kanade collapsed to her knees on the ground in horror and dismay at what just happened. Was she just threatened? And there was a stalker who possible knew everything about her? What. The. Hell. Was. Happening. To. Her. Life?!

* * *

After that incident, Kanade couldn't concentrate in class. Her mind was too occupied with Kaen's threatening warning.

The rest of the school day passed by without any other freaky incidents. Kaen proved to be intelligent, athletic, and an overall good looking guy, according to the girls who soon swooned over him, like moths to a flame.

After that bizarre confrontation with the 'hot' new transfer student, Kanade couldn't get the warning out of her head. To tell the truth, it scared the hell out of her… That a potential mysterious, psychopathic stalker was after her life! She tried to keep her fears at bay throughout the rest of the school day, but the more time passed, the more freaked out she got.

When she came back from their little 'tour' to the nurse's office, Sayaka and Hitomi bombarded her with questions. They kept pestering about what transpired between her and Kaen. What type of girl he likes, what are his likes and dislikes, and most importantly did SHE try to impress him enough to go on a date with her…! Kanade knew they meant well, but they were really starting to give her a headache with all their constant unnecessary gratuitous pestering.

A part of her wanted to tell them during lunch, but opted against it, wondering if Kaen was secretly watching her somewhere. She didn't want to put her friends' lives in danger until she was sure about Kaen's true motives. Who knows? Maybe he was just one of those weird transfer students, wanting to change his image to look cool. She didn't want them to get worked up over nothing.

And knowing Sayaka, she judges people by their first impressions and absolutely hates to be proven wrong. Sayaka is Kanade's closest friend, but that's the one trait of hers that the purple haired girl truly found annoying. Couldn't she try to be more open-minded? That way she could along with people better. If she did, she wouldn't be called the 'obnoxious, arrogant tramp' as some of the meaner girls call her blue haired friend. But who cares what they called them? They aren't trying to impress them anyway!

* * *

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, much to Kanade's relief. Now, she can go home and put this whole ugly day behind her. She told Sayaka and Hitomi to go home without her as she had to pick up Fuu from school.

As she was musing over her thoughts about what to do with Kaen if she ever saw him again, they are in the same class after all, she bumped into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

Kanade's temper raised, she was clearly not amused. "Hey! Watch where you- Oh! You're that girl that found my sister."

She instantly recognized who she knocked over was the blonde girl from yesterday. The same person that was with her sister when she began 'exploring' the school. She quickly scampered to her feet, feeling bashful.

"Are you okay?" Kanade asked concerned. "Here, let me help you up." She offered a hand to the girl.

The blonde smiled kindly, and grasped onto it as Kanade lifted her back on her feet. "Don't worry, I'm fine," the blonde responded, wiping the imaginary dust off her clothes. "Oh! You're that girl with that adorable, little sister." The blonde seemed to recognize her as well.

The purple haired girl offered a sheepish smile. "Yeah… Sorry about my sister. She always had an unquenchable thirst for curiosity. Good thing she's just a kid, that why she's easy to distract before that curious nature becomes overwhelming." She let out a restrained laugh.

The blonde simply giggled. She found the other girl's bashfulness quite amusing. "No, it's quite alright. I was simply passing by when I found her is all. By the way, my name's Mami Tomoe."

Kanade smiled. "I'm Kanade Yuki."

An idea rang inside the younger girl. She never properly thanked this girl for looking after her troublesome sister.

"Hey, listen, Mami… If you don't have any plans today, how about we get a bite to eat? I'm buying."

Gold eyes widened in surprise at such a straightforward request. She's only known this girl for only a few minutes, and she's offering to hang out with her? Her lips formed into a thin line as she contemplated how to turn the girl down gently.

"I don't think-"

"Oh, c'mon!" Kanade cut her off, offering a pleading look. "You took care of my sister. That's a pretty big deal to me! Let me repay you by buying you dinner!"

Mami smiled, giving in to the purple haired girl's persistent proposal. "Okay. I know this really neat bakery downtown called 'Cream and Sugar Bakery'. Meet me there later."

Kanade clapped her hands in excitement. "That's just perfect! I know that place! I sometimes take my sister there on special occasions. I'm sure she'll love to eat there again. After all, it will cheer her up from yesterday's incident."

The blonde seemed pleased. "That's good then."

The younger girl smiled before she noticed the clock on the wall. "Oh, it's getting late. I better go pick Fuu up from school. See you later, Mami, and I promise to meet you at the bakery after I get her. So you better be there!"

Mami giggled at Kanade's antic as she watched her disappear around the corner.

* * *

"Where are we going, big sis?" Fuu asked as Kanade pushed her wheelchair onto the bus.

Kanade smiled slyly at her. "It's a surprise, Fuu. You'll see it when we get there."

"Aww," the paraplegic pouted, crossing her arms.

The bus ride to the downtown part of Mitakihara was rather quiet, primarily due to the lack of passengers. Fuu was staring out the window, enjoying the view of the bustling city of workers constructing projected buildings, business workers talking restlessly into their cellphones, and all the different schoolkids hanging out with their friends.

Kanade silently watched her sister. She could tell that Fuu was still agitated from last night by the way her shoulders tensed and her fuchsia eyes darted every which way to anything that caught her interest, however, the purple haired middle schooler knew this was to keep her mind occupied from her terrifying experience. The older Yuki sibling deeply hoped that this trip would compensate for that incident.

It didn't take long for the bus to come to a complete stop. Kanade checked her phone to see that only twelve minutes have passed. She also saw a text from Sayaka, wondering where she is. She replied that she was taking her sister somewhere special to calm her sister down.

When Sayaka questioned what was bothering Fuu, Kanade bit her lip as she honestly didn't know the answer. All she knew that her sister was scared and unconscious when she found her. The only one who truly knew what happened was…Mami! Maybe the purple haired girl could ask her what happened when she was away from Fuu's presence.

Why didn't she think of that sooner? But asking Mami now may not be the best of times. Fuu was already scared as it. Kanade didn't want to bring up the trauma to her tenderhearted, younger sister. Best to pose that troubling situation after school tomorrow.

The purple haired girl quickly answered, as to not keep Sayaka waiting any longer as she knows how impatient her blue haired friend could be, that Fuu had a disturbing nightmare about monsters, and she's taking her to her favorite place to cheer her up.

With a compliment about what a wonderful big sister she is and a good luck, Kanade hung up her phone.

* * *

Kanade got her bag, and wheeled Fuu and herself out of the bus. They watched with smiles on their faces as the bus drove away.

The weather was quite nice, being spring and all, with its sultry weather complimented by the cooling breeze. Spring has always been Kanade's favorite season just by what it represents. New beginnings and restoration. How the flowers regrow and bloom after their three or four long months of hibernation becoming more beautiful and heartwarming than they were before.

This may sound a little girlish, but Kanade has always dreamed of having her own garden since she was a little girl. With her mom working all the time and her constant business trips, along with her and Fuu's occupation as school students, not mention being part of the girls' basketball team, Kanade just never had the time to raise flowers and tend to them everyday. She hoped that one day, when she grows up, she'll be able to build her very own garden with beautiful, colorful flowers and fresh fruits and vegetables that she could pick right out of her backyard and make into different meals.

Kanade finally spotted a full head of yellow hair and wheeled her sister towards the person. "Mami!" she called out to the girl.

The girl in question turned her head at the sound of her name, and smiled kindly at the Yuki sisters.

When Kanade was a foot away from her, she stopped. "I'm here, Mami. I hope I didn't make wait long."

"No, not at all, Kanade," Mami replied, merrily. "Let's take a seat, shall we?"

The purple haired girl nodded her head in agreement. Both middle schoolers and paraplegic stepped inside the bakery shop.

Once inside, Fuu was squealing in delight. This was her absolute favorite place in the world!

The bakery was like an ordinary sweets shop. The color them of the shop was a delightful combination cream and brown. It had such a homey atmosphere with tables and chairs scattered throughout the shop. The delectable aroma of all the sweets and pastries waft through air, and the display case of various cakes and cookies under the bar didn't help matters either.

Mami smiled at Fuu's joyful attitude. "It seems your sister really likes this place."

Kanade nodded, happy with her sister's change in demeanor. "Fuu loves this place so much, we often take her here on special occasions." She glanced at the menu and the display case. "Have you guys figured out what you wanted?"

After Mami and Fuu told her their desired orders, Kanade stepped down from her chair and walked up to the counter. She watched pleasantly as Fuu talked animatedly as Mami listened to every word with a patient ear.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" the baker asked, nicely.

"Oh, yes, I'll like to have a taiyaki, a cream filled daifuku, and a simple chocolate cake, please," the purple haired girl replied without missing a beat. She also ordered vanilla latte for herself and green tea for her little sister. Not knowing what kind of beverage Mami would like, she decided to order green tea for her as well.

"Alright, your order should be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

After the exchange, Kanade went back to her seat.

As Kanade sat down Fuu gave a big, wide, happy smile. "Thank you for taking me here, big sis! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The older sibling could tell that if she could, Fuu would give her a tight hug. The only thing hindering her from doing so is her paralysis, so she decided to be the one instead to initiate it.

"I see that you and your sister are really close, Kanade," Mami complimented with a pleasant smile, as she watched the amiable scene before her.

Kanade laughed, sheepishly while Fuu just smiled. "Yeah… I guess you could say that," Kanade answered.

"Kanade is the best big sister in the whole world!" Fuu exclaimed happily, causing Mami to smile and Kanade to blush in embarrassment.

"So… Mami what's your favorite subject at school?" The purple haired middle schooler didn't know how to start a conversation with the blonde, so she just thought of the simplest idea she could think of.

The blonde haired girl. "I do actually pretty well, but I don't have a favorite in particular. But if I do have to choose, I'll say English."

Kanade almost blenched. "English is my least favorite subject," she digressed. "It's like they are trying to cramp several languages into one. I could never get it."

"English is comprised of different languages distinctively," Mami commented. "However, if you want, I could help you with it."

The younger middle schooler brightened at the idea. "Really?"

Mami nodded. "We can start tomorrow after school."

Kanade's bright smile faltered. "Oh, wait, I have basketball practice tomorrow."

"Oh. Then tell me when you're free, and then we can do it then."

Kanade nodded quite pleased with the result of consultation.

"I like music and art!" Fuu piped up, wanting to join in the conversation.

Both middle schoolers laughed at the elementary schooler's boisterous reply.

The baker called out Kanade's order and she went to pick it up. After a quick 'thank you', grabbing the order and taking back to her table, Kanade passed the daifuku to Fuu, handed the cake to Mami, and took a bite out of her taiyaki. The girls happily munched on their desserts whilst having a nice, idle conversations with each other.

* * *

Later that night… A white cat-like creature about a foot long was scurrying across the pavement, trying to dodge its pursuer's relentless attacks. It was utterly confused. Why would this person attack it? It had done nothing wrong, nothing to warrant this kind of aggression.

It's assailant ended up cornering it in a back alley. Its ears twitched as it heard a gun cock. Instead of being fearful of its life, it was just bemused by its own unlucky predicament.

 _"I don't know why you're so angry. Surely, I can help you,"_ the cat tried to appraise to its attacker.

The assailant lips twitched into a dark grin. "You want to help? Stay away from Kanade Yuki." And with that, the attacker pulled the trigger to his handgun, watching in sick satisfaction as the bullet pierced through the creature's flesh.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it! Yep, both Kaen and Mami were introduced in this chapter. Actually, Mami was introduced last chapter through subtle hints and a cameo appearance, but wasn't revealed until this one. I do have some concerns as whether or not I'm OOCing the characters. I mean, twelve episodes is not a lot to go on to learn all the characteristics of these characters, especially characters, like Mami, Kyousuke, and Hitomi. Plus with me somewhat convinced that characters act a certain way for the convenience of the plot and 'dark' drama.**

 **Anyway, please read and review! Constructive criticisms are also welcomed! If you have any suggestions or questions, leave them in a review. I'll be sure to answer it when I can through PMing you. However, if it's a question I think should be addressed to all the other readers as well… I will address it in an author's note as short, sweet, and straightforward as possible while also being subtle and vague as to not give spoilers, so that everyone can have the same notice of what's going on. Once again, review! See ya next chapter!)**


End file.
